fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FusionCourage/Mission Ideas
Tutorial Mission 1 - Tech Troubles Location: Deserted Island Difficulty: Level 1 - Easy Reward: 30 FM Ben: Gee, that crash was bad. Good thing Jake was here to save us, and we ended up on the Plumber secret base! How fortunate! Jake: Don't get too excited. Fusion Jake is here causing lots of trouble. You should go check it out. Ben: Hmm... it seems Fusion Jake is blocking the Null Void gate. Looks like you'll be getting some extra training! Ben: The first thing you'll need is a NanoCom. I think one dropped near Jake. Go get NanoCom. Ben: Good job! Talk to Ben. Tutorial Mission 2 - Portal Kombat Location: Deserted Island Difficulty: Level 1 - Easy Reward: 30 FM; Galaxy Mace (Melee, 40 - One, 40 - Many) Ben: Ok, the next thing we'll need is a weapon. You should go get one from a crate. There's one near the south shore. Get Galaxy Mace from crate. Galaxy Mace: 0/1 Ben: Good job! Now we only need one more thing. Talk to Ben. Tutorial Mission 3 - The Last One Location: Deserted Island Difficulty: Level 1 - Easy Reward: 30 FM Ben: The last thing you'll need is a Fusion Remote. It's somewhere in the infected zone. Jake: Hey buddy, watch out in the infected zone. Infected zones are areas taken over by Fuse - and the home of most Fusions. Enter Infected Zone. Jake: You see those platforms? Jump across them using space. It'll help you a lot. Find Fusion Remote. Ben: Great! Now come back here. Talk to Ben. Tutorial Mission 4 - Trouble can Stretch Location: Deserted Island Difficulty: Level 1 - Hard Reward: Jake Nano - Cosmix Ability 1 - Leg Stretches (Run - Self) Ability 2 - Hover (Jump - Group) Ability 3 - Coil Around (Snare - Cone)* (Asterisk - Already picked.) Ben: Nice. Now you're ready for Fusion Jake. Ben: Fusion Jake is inside the Infected Zone. When you're in there, use the Fusion Remote to enter. Find Fusion Jake's Lair. Jake: Nice. Now go kick that guy's butt! Enter Fusion Jake's Lair. Jake: He's over there! Go get him! Defeat Fusion Jake. Ben: That was quite a fight! Now we can go to the Null Void for your training! World Mission - Spawning a Spawn Location - Null Void Difficulty - Level 1 - Easy Reward - Lvl. 1 Mission C.R.A.T.E. Mission Giver - Grim Grim: Dis is not part of your training, but I will reward you for doing dis. Grim: Dose spawns keep pestering me. I was tinking of building a decoy for dem to attack. Grim: I tink dere's a crate with a bunch of tings you need to build a decoy. Get materials from crate. Grim: Good! Now go place de decoy in a good spot. Place decoy. Grim: Tanks! Now dose annoying spawns will attack de decoy instead of me. World Mission - Gooey Problems Location - Providence HQ Difficulty - Level 2 - Medium Reward - Lvl. 2 Mission C.R.A.T.E; Crayon Cannon (Lvl. 2; 78 One; 67 Many) Mission Giver - Lance Lance: Here's some extra training. Go defeat 5 Cyber Stingers. Defeat 5 Cyber Stingers. Lance: Ok, now go defeat some Timber Creepers. Defeat 5 Timber Creepers. Lance: Nice, now go get the Stalking Arachnids. Defeat 5 Stalking Arachnids. Lance: Ok, now here's that last part. Go defeat some Jumbo Fusion Spawns. Defeat 3 Jumbo Fusion Spawns. Lance: Nice, now come back here for a reward. Talk to Lance. World Mission - Slackers or Destructors (Part 1 of 3) Location: Peach Creek Estates Difficulty: Level 8 - Medium Mission Giver: Mordecai Rewards: Level 8 Mission CRATE; 840 FM; 275 Taros Mordecai: Hey dude, there's a bunch of annoying Crash Loaders. Can you get rid of some? Defeat 5 Crash Lo 960 aders. Mordecai: Hey, that freak dropped something. You should bring it to Coop. He's near the junkyard. Talk to Coop. Coop: Yeah, I know what that is. It's a Fusion Control Meter. It's probably some Fusion's equipment. Coop: This may mean that a Fusion may be planning an attack. Where'd you find it? It came off of a Crash Loader? Weird... World Mission - Slackers or Destructors (Part 2 of 3) Location: Goat's Junk Yard Difficulty: Level 9 - Easy Mission Giver: Coop Rewards: Level 9 Mission CRATE; 960 FM; 333 Taros Coop: If it came from Crash Loaders, that might mean a Fusion is hiding out in the construction place. You should check it out. Go to Peach Creek Estates Infected Zone. Coop: Ok, now he'll probably be in the zone somewhere. Try checking in the first house. Check first house. Coop: Hmm... not there? Try the second house. Check second house. Coop: Still? Maybe he'll be in the next one. Check last house. Coop: There it is! It's Fusion Mordecai! Don't go in just yet, you need that Fusion Control Meter to get in. I gave it to Mordecai. Go ask him for it. Talk to Mordecai. World Mission - Slackers or Destructors (Part 3 of 3) Location: Peach Creek Estates Difficulty: Level 9 - Easy Mission Giver: Mordecai Reward: Mechamorph Blaster (Lv. 9; Pistol; 129 One; 110 Many); 960 FM; 333 Taros Mordecai: Fusion Mordecai? Dude! That's some heavy stuff! Here's that Fusion Control Meter. Go get that Fusion! Find Fusion Mordecai's Secret Lair. Coop: Good, now use the FCM to enter. Enter Fusion Mordecai's Secret Lair. Mordecai: Pops!?! What the heck are you doing here? Pops: I thought this fine gentleman was you, but I guess it wasn't... Bad show, bad show! Mordecai: Sigh... Fusion Mordecai might have the key to that trap Pops is in. You'll need to fight him for it, though. Defeat Fusion Mordecai. (Lv. 9, Cosmix) Mordecai: Nice! Now go free Pops! Pops: Good show, jolly good show! Would you like a lollipop? Category:Blog posts